


Put to the Sword

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied D/s Dynamic, Kink, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: “That’s a good reaction,” Zoro cooed, stroking his fingertips down Sanji’s face. “Show me more of it.”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	Put to the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Put to the Sword
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, sex, masochism, d/s hints, swordhilt fucking (yes)
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Had this idea a long while ago (July? August?) and only got around to finishing it recently. Well, better late than never, right? XD
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Zoro stared down at Sanji as he pushed the hilt of the sword further inside him, amused and excited by how easily it was going in. By how Sanji was just lying there and taking it, making small noises but not asking him to stop, the cook’s hands digging into the sheets at his sides. Sanji’s teeth were grit and his eyes shut as Zoro finally got it all the way in, the metal of the cross-guard almost flush against his ass.

This wasn’t one of his own swords. Zoro had considered the possibility before but had decided against it since he didn’t want to get any of them filthy, hadn’t liked the idea of having to spend so long afterwards trying to get them in top condition again. Instead, this was a sword from an unknown pirate; left behind on their ship after an impromptu battle that they’d won with ease. He’d hidden it away rather than throwing it in the pile with the rest. Nami always made sure they collected leftover weapons to sell on later, but Zoro knew she wouldn’t notice if one was missing. Not like she counted them up anyway.

Sanji had noticed it immediately when they’d come in here, seeming torn on whether he should question it or say nothing. The look of interest on his face and the flush on his cheeks had told Zoro all he needed to know, catching Sanji’s brief glance at his katana and realising the thought had been on his mind too. Zoro hadn’t hesitated in telling him what he wanted to do with it, pleased when Sanji had responded with an eager nod and a nervous but excited laugh.

When they’d started this the swordsman had been unsure if it was going to fit all the way in, but he wasn’t all that surprised. Though Sanji was always tight – bless his kick-based fighting style – they’d never struggled when it came to putting things inside him; though not usually something as thick as this, so rigid and unable to bend and make it easier on him. Despite his initial insistence that he only liked women, the cook could take a fucking like a damn champ, no matter how violent or under-prepared he was. Zoro liked that a lot.

Sanji looked pained, but Zoro could tell he liked it. He was so stiff that precum was already leaking from his cock, the cook shaking and biting hard on his lip.

“That’s a good reaction,” Zoro cooed, stroking his fingertips down Sanji’s face. “Show me more of it.”

Sanji shuddered at his touch, his thighs twitching as he wriggled slightly, tried to adjust to it. Zoro kept his other hand steady, holding the scabbard of the sword still. Despite the fact that Sanji was getting off on it, he didn’t want to cause him more discomfort than necessary; planning to let the hilt and his movements do that instead. When the cook was calmer, he was going to be rough with him until he screamed.

“…Feels weird,” Sanji mumbled, his eyes opening as he looked back at Zoro. “S’too hard.”

“I’m not sure what you expected.”

The swordsman knew he was grinning, knew his excitement was clear on his face. Watching Sanji struggle was just getting him more aroused, the look of discomfort egging him on. He’d never considered himself the type to enjoy someone else’s pain like this but he guessed that the cook was special. He’d made him like a lot of things sexually that he’d never felt before. It must have been something to do with his face.

Or his usual defiance being broken down into something different right in front of him. The desperation and lust in his gaze, the way he allowed Zoro to make an absolute mess of him in whatever way he wanted.

The reason didn’t really matter why. What was important was how this made them both feel.

And he could see that this in particular was getting them both excited, turning them both on. He didn’t need to think about it any more than that.

He saw Sanji squeeze on the hilt, felt the tremor of the action run up the sword and into his own arm. Ah, he was ready for more now.

Licking his lips, Zoro slowly pulled the sword back, watching as it slid out of Sanji a few inches before he slammed it back in. Sanji almost yelled, strangled his voice to keep it down even as he reached and started stroking his own cock hurriedly, tears at the edges of his eyes. No complaints, no whining, just the urge to orgasm.

“And you tell me I’m the masochist, huh?” Zoro couldn’t help bullying him as he repeated the motion, eyes on Sanji’s face as he gasped and squeezed his hazy eyes shut. “You seem to like this well enough.”

“D-Don’t lump me in with you, maso-marimo!” Sanji groaned, his body jerking as Zoro did it harder, pushed him further. “I don’t… get a boner from being hurt like you do!”

Zoro wiped a tear from Sanji’s cheek with his thumb, bringing it to his lips to taste it. Salty, as expected.

“Aah, that’s right. You just get off harder when you’re in pain at the same time.”

Sanji flushed from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears but didn’t deny it. They were far past that now, though the cook used to do it all the time; lie and say he hated it, push Zoro away at every opportunity, avoid him when he’d given in and let himself be fucked again. It was a good thing Zoro was so patient, so willing to just let him work through it on his own. He hadn’t cared much how Sanji felt about it as long as he gave in, gave himself over.

As time had passed, the idiot had become more honest. Had come to Zoro himself, practically offering his ass on a plate as he became more comfortable with what he wanted. The Sanji at the start of their trysts was almost nothing like the one before him now: the cook was not only eager and enthusiastic but curious to do more, try weird shit like this.

Zoro was pleased with himself for bringing Sanji to this point, for drawing out the bizarre kinkiness in him. Not that it hadn’t always been there, of course.

“Ah, m-more…” Sanji was looking at him again now, mixed emotions on his face as he touched himself faster, tried to push back down onto the sword hilt. Zoro stilled his hand instead, watching the disappointment and frustration blossom openly. “Don’t… tease me, you jackass!”

The cook was too fun not to tease. His expressions were too cute, too open now that he’d accepted himself. Giving him exactly what he wanted from the start wasn’t as enjoyable – Zoro had to make him suffer for it, had to make him beg. Watch every emotion cross over his face first.

And whether Sanji complained about it or not, just like having something rammed inside him he liked this. He could fight against it as much as he wanted – Zoro was counting on that, in fact – but it didn’t change his reactions, how his skin would flush and his body would tremble that little bit more, giving him away.

“Just wondered if you wanted something else yet.” Zoro chuckled, pressing his own erection against Sanji’s side.

“No.” The cook tried to keep his voice firm but it shook slightly. “That would be a… downgrade.” Zoro frowned as a shaky smirk crossed Sanji’s lips, the cook goading him with his eyes as he opened them defiantly. “You’re not big enough after this.”

The swordsman’s frown turned to a scowl as he pulled Sanji’s hands off his cock, causing the cook to whine in annoyance. He straddled Sanji’s hips, pressing their dicks together as he looked down on him. It definitely wasn’t as firm or long as the hilt but his size wasn’t anything to sneer at, bigger than Sanji’s at any rate. But if the cook was going to be a bitch about it…

“Is that so?” Zoro leaned down, holding Sanji’s wrists over his head. He thrust his hips down in a smooth motion, sliding against Sanji roughly. “I guess this’ll do then.”

Surprised that he hadn’t taken the obvious bait, Sanji cried out as his eyes went wide. The swordsman grinned as he did it again, drinking in the sight of Sanji so confused. That’s what he got for trying to rile him up.

“F-Fuck!” Sanji tilted his head back and shoved his own hips up, his body trembling. Zoro wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep going like this or take the sword out; longing to feel Sanji around him but not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Sanji’s knees bent up behind him, half-supporting him as he leaned back, watched his face.

Well, a change of pace like this wasn’t so bad.

Zoro was smirking as he kept thrusting his hips, stimulating them just enough to feel it but not enough for it to be satisfying. The angle was difficult and with nothing to hold them close together, their cocks kept slipping out of the way. Sanji groaned in annoyance, tugging his wrists in Zoro’s grip. The swordsman was enjoying the frustration more than the sensation.

“Dammit,” Glaring at him in agitation, Sanji pulled on his wrists again. “Let go and do it properly!”

Zoro laughed, only releasing one of Sanji’s hands. He wasn’t entirely certain what Sanji was referring to, but more than got the clue when Sanji reached under himself and grabbed onto the sword. He opened his mouth to speak, to tease him for being so dishonest, when he was surprised to feel Sanji shaking and jerking under him.

Freezing for a moment, Zoro just watched Sanji’s face. Took in the pained look and put two and two together.

Sanji was moving the sword himself, fucking himself with it.

Fuck, if that didn’t just rile him up more…

Reaching down himself, Zoro grasped both their cocks as he started stroking them and shoving his own hips forward. He saw the cook hiss through his teeth, felt his legs tremble against his back as Sanji thrust the sword harder. Licked his own lips, just tightening his grip as he kept going. This wasn’t the reaction he’d been hoping for, but it was definitely good enough.

“It looks like it hurts,” Zoro mused, leaning down so he was closer to Sanji’s ear. He eyed the side of Sanji’s face, saw the haze in his eye clearly. “But you’re not moving it right. Do it harder.”

A strangled whine met his ear as the cook did as he was told, shoving it so hard his body jerked roughly and almost bucked Zoro off. Instead of being annoyed, Zoro was elated. It was so easy to make Sanji obedient when he was like this, so simple to make him do anything he was asked. Maybe it was the pleasure, maybe it was the pain. Perhaps it was just that he had something deep inside him, giving him both.

Amused and aroused, Zoro let go of Sanji’s other wrist. He used his now unoccupied hand to push it underneath the cook’s hips, pressing them closer. Sanji sobbed and reached his other hand down to join Zoro’s, wrapping around it and forcing him to stroke faster. Desperate to orgasm, desperate to please.

Oh yeah, he definitely liked Sanji a lot better like this. Though watching him freak out and get embarrassed had been fun, seeing him lose himself was much better, much more of a turn on. If only the Sanji from the start could have seen this. He’d have gone bright red and screamed.

“Mm!” The Sanji under him moaned and drew him out of that thought, the cook’s muscles twitching and tensing up as he got close. Zoro didn’t feel too far behind, turning his head to bite hard into Sanji’s neck. “Fuck!”

Sanji thrashed a bit under him, both trying to press closer and get away. It made Zoro want to laugh; he knew the cook didn’t like it when he left marks but when he’d already started Sanji couldn’t help himself from wanting more of it. As Sanji’s eye met his, he grinned around his skin before pulling back to look at his handiwork.

It looked beautiful, standing out clearly on Sanji’s pale skin. No doubt would be easy to spot for days and difficult to hide. The cook was probably going to have to button his shirts all the way and wear ties to keep it a secret. Unable to undo anything even if he got overheated, lest the others see the mark and question him about it. Stuck sweating and cursing him or forgetting about it and undoing his buttons anyway only to be met with questions and raised eyebrows. The way Sanji would splutter in surprise and cover it with a hand while trying to think of excuses, desperately avoiding looking over at him in case everyone figured it out… Zoro liked the thought of that a lot.

Marking Sanji was always fun, especially when it was in places he had to hide. Watching him sweat in the sun because he couldn’t undo his shirt was one of Zoro’s favourite things; knowing Sanji was suffering in a different way and felt unable to do anything about it. This time he’d been a little kinder than usual and bitten low on his neck, around the point where it joined his shoulder. Sanji was still going to have to wear a shirt with a collar but at least he could undo a button or two this time.

Though the cook looked annoyed, it hadn’t stopped him at all: Sanji’s hand jerking harder on them both as he bit hard on his lip. Zoro shuddered and leaned down to lick over them, pleased when Sanji let go and parted his lips, waiting for the kiss he knew was coming. Usually so resistant to the idea until he was about to orgasm, only allowing it so he could let out his noises into Zoro’s mouth. Not wanting to be heard and always stifling his voice in the past, though when it was as rough as this he couldn’t hold it in.

The swordsman was unsure whether he wanted to kiss him or hear him when he came, pulling back slightly and seeing the disappointment at the edges of Sanji’s vision. Like he actually wanted the kiss this time, was desperate to feel Zoro’s lips on his own.

Amused, Zoro gave him what he wanted; kissing him hard on the mouth and shoving his tongue inside without any hesitation. Sanji groaned as he tried to kiss him back, his fingertips almost digging into their cocks as he thrust the sword one final time and tensed up underneath him. His whole body shaking as he jerked his hips upwards, sobbing into Zoro’s mouth as he bit onto his tongue.

Zoro growled at the pain as he came as well, his hand jerking roughly throughout his orgasm to draw it out a little longer. Drawing his head back from Sanji’s as he glanced down at the cook’s body, Sanji’s torso wet from both of their cum.

It was hard to tell whose was whose at this point; it splashed over Sanji’s chest as if he were a frustrated artist’s canvas. Just looking at it made Zoro feel more satisfied, the swordsman letting go of them and sitting up to stare down at him as his tongue ached.

Sanji laid still under him, his chest heaving as he drew in air. His eye hazy from his orgasm as he panted, clearly exhausted from everything and still seeming pained but not making a single move to take the sword out yet. Either too tired to think straight or waiting for permission to do so; both ideas amusing Zoro.

“You needed that, huh?” The swordsman reached down to stroke his fingers over his bitemark, watching as Sanji winced slightly but gave a weak nod in response. Zoro slipped off of Sanji’s hips and reached back to grasp the hand still clutched onto the sword. “Let go.”

Sanji whined in the back of his throat but did as he was told, flopping his hand to his side and closing his eyes. Seeming like he might fall asleep at any moment, his breathing slowing as his head tilted to the side. Zoro had wanted to make him scream, had been considering not letting him rest and taking over with the sword until he’d gotten what he’d planned on, but right now he felt a little pity for him.

Even if he didn’t do anything else the cook was going to be wobbly on his feet when he woke up, was likely to want to do this again since he’d appeared to enjoy it so much. There was always next time.

Gently, Zoro grasped where Sanji had been holding the sword, carefully sliding it out and watching Sanji’s lips twitch. Though he wasn’t quite ready to stop here, he could tell that Sanji was going to be too out of it for it to be as enjoyable. Part of the fun was in watching him become less composed over time, seeing him lose himself and become a slave to pleasure; if he was already that far it seemed pointless.

Zoro shook his head as he rolled the sword away and pushed Sanji to lie on his side, spooning him from behind and wrapping an arm around his waist. Uncaring about how filthy he was, laying a kiss on the back of his neck to soothe him.

“It’s alright, go to sleep.”

Within moments of him saying so, he felt Sanji breathing deeply in his arms. Lifted his head to look down at Sanji’s face, seeing him fast asleep already. Zoro couldn’t help a smile as he laid back down behind him, burying his nose in his blond hair and letting his own eyes fall closed.

He wasn’t quite tired yet himself but Zoro knew if he tried to sleep now then he would wake up before Sanji did. Get to watch as he stood up on his shaky legs and tried to get dressed, likely cursing in frustration as he struggled. If he was awake he wasn’t sure whether he’d help out or just lie there and grin while Sanji complained – both seemed appealing for different reasons. Maybe he’d even wake him up early; touch him all over and fuck him properly as a ‘good morning’, savouring the pained whines he knew Sanji would make even as he allowed it to happen.

Zoro grinned at the images of Sanji he had in his head, unable to pick which one he’d prefer. As he drifted off into slumber, he held him just that little bit closer, enjoying the feeling of his skin. He didn’t have to choose one right now - it depended on how he felt when he woke up.


End file.
